


Prompt | While Dad's Away

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Series, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: gaystuffforme said to wincesthart: pre- canon johns on a hunt with a friend so dean has the car and they are at a diner and dean sits on the same side as sam and sams confused until dean puts his hand on his thigh because sam has been looking hot all day bla bla bla handjob under the table try to get to the motel without touching each other yet, itching in the car, and when they get to the motel sam turns it around and fucks dean instead really rough.... smooches





	Prompt | While Dad's Away

Dad's gone again, was home for a full twenty-four hours to sleep, eat, re-pack, and shove some money into Dean's hand before he was back out the door. Sam knew it would be a few weeks before they saw him again, and while it always made him angry and frustrated and worried, he wasn't going to pick a fight this time.

Dean must have sensed Sam's tense mood because he suggested they go out to dinner, even though he had just bought groceries with the money dad had given him. Sam was happy for the distraction, though, and Dean drove them to some local diner that served breakfast all day and the greasiest burgers in the state. The waitress didn't seem all too happy to see them walk in, seeing as it was already pretty late and only four other tables were currently occupied. Sam guessed she was hoping for a slower night before her shift ended. Sam led Dean to a booth tucked away in the corner and slid in to sit against the wall. Dean followed him, sliding up right against him so their sides were pressed together. Sam huffed a laugh.

"Don't think you can get any closer there, Dean," he teased, shoving Dean's shoulder with his to get him to back off a little. Dean smiled up at Sam playfully before giving him a little more space.

The waitress— Anna— walked up then with two glasses of ice water and slapped two menus onto their table, smacking her gum.

"Just gimme a holler when you boys are ready," she said, feigning the warmth in her voice. Sam nodded as she walked away and picked up his menu. Dean scooted closer to Sam again, leaning over to rest his chin on Sam's shoulder as Sam read.

"You mind?" Sam asked, smiling and looking at Dean out of the corner of his eye, "you're invading my personal space."

"Hmm," Dean hummed, still not moving away, "can the waitress see us from here?"

Sam made a confused face before he glanced up towards the front of the diner. They were pretty secluded and he didn't have a direct line of sight of anyone else in the restaurant.

"Mmm, I don't think so?" Sam said, tone ending in a question, "why?"

Dean didn't respond, exactly, just placed his hand on Sam's thigh, the warmth of it seeping through Sam's worn jeans. Sam got the message.

"Dude, really?" He whispered back, suddenly worried someone might see, "is this why you brought me here? So you could get freaky in a restaurant??"

"That's not why!" Dean hissed back, "I was hungry, but..." Dean slid his hand up higher, putting pressure on the inseam of Sam's jeans, "want you so bad, Sammy..."

Sam turned his head to give Dean a weird look. Dean doesn't normally do this in public. Well, not so openly anyway.

"What?" Dean asked at Sam's look, eyebrows raised and eyes going wide, "I'm serious!" Dean must have been able to tell Sam still wasn't fully convinced, because he continued. "Must be all that pent up anger you've got," he said, voice low, "you getting all worked up... and with dad gone now..." Dean moved his hand between Sam's legs, the heel of his palm pressed against Sam's crotch, "I can think of a few ways to help you blow off steam."

Dean smiled and leaned in, chin resting back on Sam's shoulder as he whispered in Sam's ear. "What d'ya say, baby boy? Hm?" 

Dean's hand started moving slowly over Sam's soft cock and Dean's voice and hand were definitely starting to get to Sam now. He felt himself start to harden in his pants and he nodded shortly.

"Yeah," he said in a choked off voice. Dean smiled again and got to work, opening the button of Sam's jeans, carefully sliding the zipper down and shoving his hand inside Sam's underwear to get his hands around Sam's dick. Sam sighed immediately at the contact and Dean started stroking, setting a quick pace.

Sam leaned back in his seat, spreading his legs to make more room for Dean. He didn't really have the best angle to work with and Sam's clothes were in the way of nice, long strokes so Dean had to settle with what he could get away with because there was no way Sam was whipping his dick out completely in the middle of a diner. Even with all the constraints, Sam couldn't help the little pants escaping his lips and he started pushing up into Dean's fist.

"You read to order, Sammy?" Dean said, his voice sounding a little breathless, "should I flag down our waitress?"

Sam groaned and rolled his hips. "Don't you fucking dare." Dean laughed.

Sam knew this wasn't enough to make him come, it felt amazing but he was nowhere near the edge and he knew he wouldn't get there like this. He whined, wanting more and Dean moaned in his ear.

"Fuck, Sam..." Dean whispered, "so sexy..." Dean's hand gave a squeeze, his thumb sliding up to rub at the slit of Sam's dick and Sam bit his lip to keep from crying out. "You wanna get outta here?" Dean asked, like some bad pickup line.

"We— we didn't even—" 

"We can eat later," Dean interrupted him, meeting Sam's eyes and giving him a tender smile that didn't match the dirty things he was doing to Sam, "I just want you right now..."

Sam closed his eyes and nodded but immediately regretted his decision when Dean slipped his hand out of Sam's pants. Dean zipped and buttoned Sam back up and turned Sam's head for a long, deep kiss before sliding out of the booth and pulling Sam after him.

Dean practically threw Sam into the passenger's seat in the car, closing the door after him before running around the car to get behind the wheel. 

The ride back was a blur, want coursing through Sam, his dick hard from Dean's teasing and touches, and when they finally got back to their room, Sam pushed Dean back against the front door.

“Need to work off all this pent up anger,” Sam teased, quoting Dean from earlier as he pressed him further back into the hard wood. Dean nodded distractedly, pulling Sam down for a kiss and grinding his hips against Sam’s.

“Yeah, baby,” Dean breathed against Sam’s lips, “gonna make you feel so good. Gonna get you there.”

“No,” Sam said suddenly, firmly, and Dean stopped then, eyes going wide as he looked up at his brother. Sam gave Dean a wicked grin. “I wanna fuck you.”

Dean’s head thunked back against the door and Sam watched as his eyes glazed over.

“Fuck, yeah, Sammy,” Dean whined and Sam kissed him again, deep and hungry. He grabbed Dean by the hips, spinning them around so he could walk them over to the bed. Dean’s knees hit the edge and Sam pulled back to look at him.

“Strip,” Sam told him and Dean shivered at the command but obeyed, pulling his shirt over his head and stepping out of his boots. He undid his jeans slowly, locking eyes with Sam as he slipped his pants and underwear down his hips, his hard cock hanging fat and heavy between his legs. Dean laughed softly, probably because of the look on Sam’s face, and sat down on the bed, lying back and stretching out in a show for Sam.

“Your turn, baby boy,” Dean said softly, smiling knowingly at Sam. Sam undressed quickly, throwing his clothes across the room and never taking his eyes off his big brother. When Sam was completely naked, he stood at the edge of the bed, between Dean’s spread legs. Dean sat up then, scooting closer towards the edge of the bed, and wrapped a hand around Sam’s cock, stroking him slow. Sam bit his lip and let his eyes slide shut, which was probably a huge mistake because then he felt Dean’s hot, wet mouth closing around the head of his dick.

“Fuck!” Sam moaned and shoved up against Dean’s face impulsively. Dean didn’t seem bothered though and sank further down onto Sam’s cock. He moaned around Sam and it felt so good, the vibrations spreading through Sam like wildfire. He gently touched his hand to the back of Dean’s head, keeping him there and started thrusting, wanting more of his brother’s mouth.

Sam looked down to watch his cock slide past his brother’s pink lips and found Dean’s green eyes looking back up at him, wide and almost innocent looking despite the lewd image of Sam’s heavy cock on his lips. He was beautiful and Sam knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer like this. He pulled out and Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, scooting back on the bed to give Sam more room.

“Lube,” Sam said in way of explanation, voice rough with arousal, and he lunged for Dean’s duffle bag, rummaging for the little bottle he knew was in there. When he turned back around, Dean was on all fours, ass up and head down, hips waving eagerly in anticipation. Sam held back a moan and moved up behind his brother, leaning in to kiss down the spread crack of Dean’s ass, planting a fat kiss over Dean’s asshole. Dean made a little noise like a squeak and Sam smiled, pulling back and climbing up on to the bed.

“So hot, Dean…” he breathed, dripping lube over his fingers and Dean’s ass, “I should fuck you more often.”

“Hmmm,” Dean hummed, looking back over his shoulder to watch Sam, his pupils blown so wide there was barely any of that bright green left, “You sure you could handle it?”

Sam bit his lip. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” He shoved two fingers deep into Dean then, rubbing against his walls and looking for that little bundle of nerves that would have Dean panting and begging Sam to fuck him. Dean was eager enough already, pushing back against the intrusion, but when Sam hit his prostate, he nearly collapsed on the bed, legs immediately spreading wider and face pressed into the mattress.

“Yes….” He groaned and sank back onto Sam’s fingers for more, “yeah, do it again, baby.”

Sam obliged, but decided to push him a little further, fucking Dean with his fingers roughly, hitting his prostate over and over. Dean made short, clipped, little yelps at the stimulation. Sam pulled out to get more lube and added a third finger to stretch Dean even wider. He ground all three fingers hard and deep against Dean’s prostate, rubbing over it and pulling a long, helpless moan from Dean. Sam groaned, needed to be inside and feel that tight heat around him.

“Need it, Dean,” Sam whined, fucking Dean with his fingers again and watching Dean quiver on each thrust, “wanna fuck you now.”

“Please,” Dean begged, “please, please, do it.”

That was enough to convince Sam and he pulled his fingers out, eyes glued to Dean’s stretched out hole, and spread the slick from his fingers over his painfully hard dick, Dean’s saliva having dried by now. He grabbed Dean’s hip to stabilize them both and angled his cock at Dean’s entrance. He didn’t give any warning before he was sliding all the way inside, his balls pressed up against Dean’s ass.

“God, yes,” Dean groaned, and Sam began fucking him, pounding him quick and hard, watching Dean’s ass bounce with each thrust. Dean was letting out little gasps and moans and Sam leaned forward, resting his hands on the mattress next to Dean’s head to get more leverage and shove in deep. Sam was trying to hold out for as long as he could but Dean felt so good and the sounds he was making only brought Sam closer to the edge. He needed to be closer, deeper, so he pulled out and shoved Dean down so he was flat on his stomach. 

Dean looked back in surprise, eyes glazed over and completely confused as to why he wasn’t being fucked anymore, but Sam spread his ass cheeks and slipped back in, his chest flush to Dean’s back. Dean let out a long whine when Sam pushed back inside and Sam was fucking him again, grinding down against his brother’s ass and pushing Dean into the mattress.

“Fu-fuck, yes, yes…!” Dean couldn’t stop talking, just kept letting out a stream of swears and approval while Sam hit his prostate over and over, grinding the head of his dick hard against it. Sam was almost there, he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, so he moved faster, bouncing both of them over the mattress, pressing his forehead between Dean’s slippery, sweat-soaked shoulder blades, and humped down against his brother until he was coming, shooting deep inside Dean. 

“Oh, fuck, Sam…” Dean moaned and Sam felt him shake beneath him, his ass clamping down tight around Sam’s dick, milking him of everything he had. Sam fucked Dean through both their orgasms, until they were both completely worn out and boneless. Sam pulled out, making Dean groan, and flopped down next to his brother. Dean turned his head to look at Sam, still lying on his stomach with a sleepy, loving smile on his face.

“Better?” Dean croaked, voice wrecked and nearly gone. Sam let out a short laugh.

“Yeah,” he said, letting out a sigh, “definitely better.”

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this is okay!! <3 thank you so much for the prompt! and sorry it took so longggg ;n;


End file.
